Young Love
by Mere-Brennan
Summary: Collection of Henry and Paige/Grace prompts. In some, I will refer to The Mad Hatter's daughter as 'Grace' and in others as 'Paige'.


**Prompt: Paige and Henry go on their first "date" while being chaperoned by their parents.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

* * *

"He's been a nervous wreck all day," Regina whispered to Emma, who just arrived at the mansion. "He's actually changed his shirt six times already." The blonde chuckled and removed her red jacket. "Sounds like his father. The first time Neal took me on an actual date, I caught him talking in the mirror to himself." The women laughed and made their way upstairs to Henry's room.

The thirteen year old has wanted to ask Paige out for weeks now and his gramps finally gave him some tips as to how to go about it. _"Be smooth," he said. "Ask her in a way that doesn't put her in an awkward position. Don't make her feel like she has to go, because that will make her dread it." _ All of his advice had worked! Henry and Paige were going to see a movie and he couldn't be more excited and nervous if he tried. Unfortunately, both of his moms would be going. Ever since they started being friends and hanging out, they team up on him. Not cool.

As Emma went to grab her son's doorknob, Regina grabbed her wrist and shook her head. "Just watch for a moment." Raising her free hand, she waved purple magic over the door and his room became visible. Emma raised both eyebrows as she noticed in the reflection of his mirror that he could see nothing, but the door. "-lovely tonight, Paige… You look beautiful tonight, Paige… You're stunning…" Both women exchanged amused looks with each other and had to hold their laughter in. "Guess he's more like Neal than I thought." The blonde looked back to her son, "He's getting so big. I've missed so much." Regina put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "He understands why and he loves you very much. He's still extremely young. There's plenty of firsts yet to be had." Emma smiled, "You're right. Thanks for that." She motioned for the brunette to open the door, "Shall we?"

"Paige, you're- Mom! Emma! Haven't you heard of knocking?!" Henry jumped right out of his skin. Regina smiled, "I'm sorry, Honey, but it's time to get going if we're going to pick Paige up and make it to the movie on time." Her son rolled his neck and shoulders once and started for the door. "It's now or never." Emma looked at Regina before following her son out, "You heard the kid! It's now or never!"

* * *

As Regina pulled her Mercedes up to The Hatter's mansion, she could hear a deep breath being released in the back seat. "Just breathe, honey. She already likes you." Henry nodded and climbed out of the car, "Just don't embarrass me, okay?" Both women scoffed, "Us? Yeah right," Emma brushed off. Regina watched as her baby boy walked up the steps to the home and sighed. The sheriff smirked, "You know, he's gonna have to get 'the talk' soon." The mayor's head snapped to her friend, "Don't even bring up such nonsense! He's innocent!" The blonde shifted in the car to face her more, "He's a thirteen year old boy who is just starting to go through puberty. He's going to have to get 'the talk' soon." The horror on Regina's face was enough for Emma to put her out of her misery. "Don't worry, I'll get David to do it." The queen's face relaxed, "Great idea. I can't even begin to imagine how awkward that would be." The front door opening caught their attention as they shifted back in their seats.

"Hey, Henry!" Paige's smile could light up a room. Henry smiled back and reached for her hand, bringing it to his lips as he bowed with one hand behind his back, "You look exquisite, Paige." Jefferson came up behind his daughter and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good evening, Henry. Both of your mothers will be in attendance at the theatre?" The boy nodded his head politely at the man, never letting go of her hand. "Yes, sir. We will bring her home as soon as the movie is over." Jefferson nodded his head once in approval. "Very well. Have a good time."

As they walked back to the car, Henry noticed his mothers' jaws slacked, probably at his behavior. He opened the back passenger door for his date and then rounded to the other side to take a seat behind Regina. "Um, Mom?" The brunette jumped out of her shock, "Yes, honey?" The boy shifted in his seat from embarrassment, "We're going to be late if we don't move soon." Paige squeezed his hand to let him know it's okay and there's nothing to be embarrassed about. "Right, sorry. We wouldn't want to be late."

* * *

"We're just gonna sit over here if you need us." Emma dragged Regina by the arm and sat her five rows above and three seats to the left of the couple. "Can you believe how much of a gentleman he was when he picked her up?" Regina whispered, "It was like we were back in the Enchanted Forest." Emma quietly laughed, "Yeah, I think David gave him more pointers than just how to ask her out." The mayor rolled her eyes, "Of course he did. He's turning him into a mini Charming." The sheriff smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry about my moms." Henry apologized. "It's okay, Henry. They're not doing anything." The boy played with the popcorn sitting on his lap, "I know, I just wish we could be alone." Paige smiled and laced her fingers with his.

As the lights dimmed and the previews started, Regina's and Emma's eyes trained in on the kids. "What do you think they're doing?" Emma looked to the queen with amusement, "They're thirteen years old. What do you think they're going to do?"

* * *

_**An hour later:**_

Henry jumped at the feeling of something that tapped his cheek as he kissed Paige's. "What the?" He looked back to his moms and noticed that they were just watching the film, not paying any mind to them. "What is it, Henry?" He looked back to the girl, "Nothing, it just felt like something hit my cheek." She frowned and then faced the screen again, leaning ever so slightly against Henry.

"Ouch!" Emma whispered as she rubbed her arm, "What was that for?!" Regina scoffed, "Seriously? You just threw popcorn at our son and almost got caught." The blonde rolled her eyes, "He deserved it! He just kissed her shamelessly!" The brunette sighed, "He kissed her cheek, Miss Swan." Emma's eyes widened at Regina's nonchalance, "And where do you think that leads?!"

Henry turned around at his mother's voice and was shocked to see that his other mom was staring straight at him. He turned back around and tried to ignore the fact that they were probably talking about him. "Everything alright?" Paige asked. "Yeah, just fine. Emma is just trying to explain to my mom how to go somewhere and got frustrated."

"Would you please be quiet, Emma!" Regina harshly whispered. "Henry just heard you." The savior sunk in her chair, "Great. I'm just saying, I got pregnant very young and I don't want the same thing happening to them." The queen gasped, "Why would you even say that?! I can't be a grandma, I'm too young!" Emma laughed, "Okay, first of all, you are already a grandma. My grandma, in fact. Secondly, you're like in your sixties." Regina scowled at Emma's words, "Do shut up."

* * *

The drive back to Paige's house was filled with excitement over the movie. "I'm glad you both enjoyed the movie, I found that it was very funny." Regina watched them in the rearview mirror, "Well, here we are." Henry got out of the car and ran around to the passenger back door and helped his date out. As he walked her to her front door, she grabbed his hand, "I had a really great time tonight, Henry. Thank you for asking me." Henry smiled and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, "If you want- that is, would you like to do it again sometime?" They stopped as they reached the door and she turned to him. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'd love nothing more." Paige left a lingering kiss to his cheek and went inside, leaving a stunned Henry on the porch. He finally looked from the door to his mothers in the car and blushed.

"Did you just see that?" Emma couldn't believe how smooth Paige had just been. "Of course I just saw it. I think we may have to get David to have that talk as soon as possible." Henry sunk into the car, still blushing. "I take that as she had a good time?" Henry pushed the back of Emma's seat, "What do you think?"

* * *

**Send me some Haige prompts, yo!**


End file.
